


An Awkward On Coming Storm

by 1OneEmbarrasment



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Also the reader loves all their Omnic friends, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I have an editor though and she helps ;-;, M/M, Multi, Other, Reader is gender neutral, There stuff with anxiety, i have dyslexia so there is some stuff that's misspelled, lots of fluff, more characters will be added, no smut (not sorry), reader has anxiety, this is a story but there are some one-shots in it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1OneEmbarrasment/pseuds/1OneEmbarrasment
Summary: Sometimes the rain is a blessing, other times not. To some people, and especially Omnics, it can be damaging; but from that point on you consider it a blessing. Your a shops keeper in a small city that doesn't really see the light of day. You didn't really expect to have an exciting life outside of occasionally stoping some bigots from being racist words Omnics. Your new found friends apparently had other plains. Accidental or not.





	1. Internet Searches Lead To Needed Information

for new readers: I have dyslexia and I didn't get a editor till later in the story. So sorry for the first couple being messy! 

 

 

Searching……… Searching… Ah Ha! It finally loaded! Shambali, a group created after the Omnic Crisis. They reside in the Himalayas and were perversely lead by Tekhartha Mondatta who was assassinated while giving a speech.

Leaning back in your chair you looked at the ceiling. You herd about the assassination but never really looked into it. The news would have reported it but its not like you watch the news much anyways; they probably would of played something about some other fluff right after reporting the terrible incident. Honestly you never really understood why everyone hated Omnic’s, they just wanted peace and to be treated like real living things; everyone should understand that feeling! The nerve of some people. You look over at the clock; you stayed over time again. Its not like you were getting much work don anyways, your brain already wondered off enough to make you look up what Shambali was even though you’ve read about it more times then you could count.

You stand up from your chair on the other side of the front counter and grab the unfinished paperwork you needed to get don and put it in your backpack. Walking out of your little shop that you’ve worked so hard at getting to where it is, you lock up and start walking down the street. You’ll have to take the bus today. Your bike was run over by a car and you haven’t had time to take it in to get fixed yet. As you walk down the street it starts to rain you pull out you umbrella from you bag and open it. Now that you think about it, it was probably a good thing you didn’t ride you bike today. Coming up to the buss stop you fold up your umbrella and stand under the covering. Lets hope the buss isn’t late again. You decide that busses need more organized time schedules and there own lain on the high way, but your thoughts are interrupted buy a soft “Greetings.” You jump and look over to your side.

There stud- well floated an Omnic- what how is he even doing that? You thought, staring at him long enough for it to be considered rude. Oh right I should probably answer them. You wave a hand at him and look away. From your knowledge he should have malfunctioned by now with this much rain. Omnic’s were built to withstand water but they were still all wire and mettle witch meant too much wasn’t good for them. Maybe I should give them my umbrella? You look at him again. “Um… excuse me?” he turns to you “Yes?” you fumble with the umbrella “Are you taking the buss too?....” he looks at you questioningly and states in a calm tone “No I am not, I am simply waiting for the rain to stop. I do not wish to malfunction.” You nod your head in understanding and look away. Should I give him my umbrella? He clearly needs it more then I do… 

You turn on your heal and hold the umbrella out to him. He looks at it and tilts his head in a silent questioning manner. You move it closer to him waving it a little as to tell him to take it. He takes it in his hand and gives a genital thanks. You stand there awkwardly for a moment. he try’s to say something but you jog off not letting him finish.

When you get home soaking wet you slam the dour and slid down. “What is wrong with me?” After have a internal argument with yourself on how stupid you were you diced that is was the right thing to do and that you were a good person…. maybe. Sitting down at your desk after drying off and putting on your pajamas you pull out your unfinished paper work; it was wet but if you left it out to dry over night it would be crumpled but you could still use it. You pull out your laptop and type in the search bar floating omnic. Yep, today was an eventful day.


	2. Green Umbrellas

You need to buy a new umbrella. No, you REALLY need to buy a new umbrella. It has been poring for the past couple of days and considering you gave your umbrella to that Omnic you were left with empty hands and a jacket to shield you from the rain.  
At least you still have the buss to get you most of the way to your little shop. You had left work early that day and had forgotten some paper work and needed to go back. Hopefully you didn’t put it in some obscure place and were able to find what you needed. The buss stops and you get up and head out the dour. When you step out you notice what looked to be a robot… or maybe a man? You couldn’t really tell; he was mostly gray with the exception of some glowing green parts around his body.

“Hello.” He spoke “Are you perhaps the person that gave my sensei the umbrella?” you were taken aback by this “Do you mean the Omnic from three days ago?” he holds the umbrella out to you “He wanted me to give this back to you and to thank you for your kindness, he apologizes that he couldn’t be here in person.” you take the umbrella in you hands and open it. As the buss leaves you ask him to walk with you considering you had some questions and still had to get the paperwork you left. “how did you know I would be there?” you ask in a cautious tone. “I thought that if I come and wait at the buss stop around the same time he meat you I was bound to run into you at some point.” You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding “Good to know you weren't stalking me.” You said in a joking manner. He let out a small laugh at your attempts to lighten the mood. “I don’t think I ever got you name?” you stop walking and turn to him. “OH! I’m so sorry, how rude of me! It’s (y/n). What is yours?” you reach out a hand, he takes your hand and gives it a shake “ My name is Genji, it’s nice to meat you (y/n).” with a soft smile you say “it’s nice to meat you to Genji.”

You enter your shop and sit down on the chair behind the counter. You learned that the Omnic you meat before was the mentor of Genji and that he was named Tekhartha Zenyatta. You promptly kept to your self about the small unnoticeable word drop of the word “Zen” in his name as to not come off as rude. From what you have read Tekhartha Mondatta and the “Zen” bot you ran into have very similar names, maybe there was a reason why? You decided to look it up once you get home and started looking for the paperwork before you forget the reason you came back in the first place.

 

After an hour of searching you finally found what you were looking for and managed to get home before dark. You were proud of yourself to say the lest, apparently you did put it in a drawer in the corner of the back room probably thinking that they were finished. It wasn’t the biggest thing to be proud of since they were just bills and other things as such, but you managed to find them and that was good enough for you. You decide to get to work and pull out you laptop and proceed to look up Tekhartha Zenyatta. In short, you found nothing about the Omnic.


	3. Let's Over Think The Drying Paint On The Walls

Today was a good day. You finally got your bike fixed witch meant you didn’t need to take the buss anymore. It had also stopped raining, granted it was still cloudy making everything look gray and frankly depressing. It was Fall so you understood the rain and the slightly chilly weather but you still wish the sun would come out; or for it to at lest start to rain again so the air around you wouldn’t feel so sad.

Riding you bike down the street you gently hum to yourself out of boredom. The streets were empty except for the occasional car so you didn’t have to be worried too much about traffic. You look over to your side and see the buss stop, unconsciously slowing down in the proses. I was sort of expecting someone to be there… That’s stupid (y/n) why would ether of them be there, they have lives. You continue riding down the street to your shop, humming silently all the way. You park your bike and pull out your keys. Unlocking the dour you throw your bag on the counter. You proceed to pull out all your finished paperwork and put it in the file in the back room. It was a weekday so business would be slow, so you buckle down and prepare for the long day ahead.

It’s been nearly four hours with maybe one or two people coming in and buying anything. You silently hope that someone you recognize would come in because you could really use someone to talk too. Being by you’re self all the time wasn’t your favorite thing to do even though you did anyways considering you have the shop. Spending so much time here meant you only had a small group of friends and even then you still don’t have time to hang out with them as much you’d like. Most people would just tell you to hire an employ but in all honesty you’d rather run it by you’re self. Being so used to doing things alone; adding another person would just mess up the flow of things for you.

Thinking back to the experience with the buss stop, you can’t help but wonder if you’ll see them again. You had spent a considerable amount of time talking to Genji and you wanted to see that Omnic anyways. What was his name again? Zenyatta? Like the famous racing hoarse right? You haven’t seen ether of them for a week so that relation was probably the only reason you remembered the Omnic’s name. You giggle at this. If you see him again you make a mental note to thank him for trying to go out of his way and return the umbrella, even to the point of sending someone else in his apses. Making the connection with his first name with that of Mondatta you assume that they both came from the same place, the Himalayas. You should ask him about that if you see him again, but you know what they say “assume, it makes a ass out of you and me” so you probably shouldn’t do it directly; you really don’t want to offend anyone.

You look around and decide to restock some of the self’s. Your shop was a parlor as well but you didn’t get much attrition on that side of things. You never really sold much alcohol except a little bit of win, nothing to hard. Most of it was really sweat kind of drinks like Root Beer floats, smoothies and such; so you decided to instead promote small artist or righters in your community as well as throwing in your own stuff and small corporate goods. Grabbing your needed supplies you walk out and start to stack the objects on shelf’s or other such places. After grabbing a particularly large bunch of items being to lazy to take it in groups you bump into the corner of a shelf and almost drop everything, managing to maintain your grip you sigh. If your left alone for to much longer you might go mad or you brain will start to wander again. Setting the rest of the stuff down you diced to close up shop early for today and head out of the dour locking it behind you.

You sigh happily berthing in the fresh air. Ya, today was a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when I'm left alone for to long i tend to overthink things or zone out and get hurt so i thought it would be fun to just explore the reader a bit more though that stand point.


	4. Wall Walking In The Park

As you biked down the street, you decided to go to the park. It would be calm and quiet and there would be people there. You stop your bike and put on the bike rack. You start to walk along the grass all the will listening to the birds chirp. Looking down at your feet you start to walk along a wall, sticking your arms out for balance you walk in a state line with your tongue out a tittle wile trying to concentrate. There were children playing and you could here the distant sound of there cheering and laughing. Unannounced to you the wall you walked on oh so joyfully was getting taller; as you walked you slowly got hire and hire in the air.

You take in a deep sigh and look over to your side. Why do the trees look so short? With a confused face you look around, everything look so weird it was like you were on someone’s roof. You looked down. Bad idea! Bad idea! You realize how high up you are and freeze. Starting to panic you slowly get down and sit on the wall with one lag on each side; holding the wall with a death grip you look over the edge. There was nothing for you to use to get down and it was too high for you to jump with out potentially spraining your ankle. I’m stuck up here…. You look at your hands. Crap.

You’ve been sitting there for at least twenty minuets internally screaming and having a slight panic attack. You tried to focus on the birds singing. At this point most people would just tell you to go back down the path you came but to be honest you were to frozen in place to start moving in that direction; you were stiff as a bored.

“Excuse me, but are you ok?” you didn’t look down but responded silently. “Y-ya I’m ok….” They chuckled “You’re stuck, aren’t you?” you shuck your head yes. “Is there anyway I can help?” you look over to them; it was the Omnic you gave the umbrella to! You whispered to yourself with wide eyes “Racing horse…” he tilted his head “What was that?” you flush “Nothing!!!” you two stare at each other “And yes, I would like some help…” he chuckles “have you tried moving down to where you can get off?” you shake your head no “hmmm…. if you jump ill catch you.” You look at him in shock “Wont I be to heavy? And what if you miss….” “Do not worry, do I look like the kind of person that would drop you?” you puff up your cheeks and position your self so you could jump off easer.

He lifts his hands up patently waiting for you to jump. Taking in a deep breath you close your eyes and jump. You hit something and rap your arms around it and don’t let go. After a wile you here him say “It is ok to let go now.” You flush again and jump back “Sorry!”  
“Do not worry it is quit ok.” You look at him “Your Zenyatta right?” with a calm town he says “Yes, I assume my student told you?” you shake your head “Ya, I talked to him for a wile.” He turns and flouts ahead of you; turning his head back to look at you he asks “Do you mind if I ask you to walk with me?” with a hint of surprise you respond “No, I don’t mind.”

You walk down the path for a wile and he breaks the silence “I must thank you for the umbrella. It was very helpful of you to lend it to me.” You sink deeper into your self “To be honest I wasn’t expecting you to go out of your way to return it. Even if you ended up having to send someone else instead.”  
“Why is that?” you turned to him with a slightly concerned look “Well, you know most people would just take it and not give it back. I gave it to you and probably wouldn’t have seen you for a wile.”  
“well I guess our fates had other plains.” You snort a little “Ya…”


	5. New friend

The sun was close to the horizon; you have spent the rest of the day after Zenyatta helped you, talking with him. You didn’t even realize how long you were there until the sky started giving of a faint orange color. He looks up to the sky “It looks as if the day has decided to end.”  
“Ya…” you were kind of sad, you enjoyed talking to him.

He was very calm and gave off a peaceful vibe. A butterfly could land on him and wouldn’t be scared off, nether would he mind. You found out that yes in fact he was from the Himalayas and was part of the Shambali. You tried to ask him in a underact manner about it but he found the context clues and answered your question directly. It explained why he was so calm while talking to you.

Looking at the time you sighed disappointedly “I should probably get home.” He turned to you “Well I hope you have a safe trip back.” You smile warmly at him “hay, ah. If you ever want to see me again come by my shop… Genji should be able to tell you the way…”  
“I wouldn’t want to impose on your work.” You wave him off “no, no! It’s fine I don’t get much traction anyways!” he laughs lightly “Ok then.” you wave at him as you lightly jog to where you left your bike and he waves back. As you run down the trail you look behind your shoulder and he slowly comes out of site. You unlock your bike and hope on treading down the street.

The breeze went though your hair. You looked to the sky, seeing some small stars as the sun went down you stopped your bike and turned around. Perfect… you thought to yourself as you looked at the sun heading under the horizon. Getting back on your bike you continued home, stopping at an occasional stop sine of light. When you get home you through your bag on your bed and change into pajamas. Sighing you flop down on your coach. I should probably make dinner soon… you grown into one of your couch cushions and stand back up. Making your self some food (quit lazily you might add) you ate it and went to sleep. You stare at the ceiling, digging your head further into your pillow. Closing your eyes you take in a deep breath and go to sleep.

_____________________________________

You wake up in the morning to the sound of lowed beeping. Slamming your hand down on your alarm clock, you get out of bed and get ready. Heading out your dour you book it down the street. You were very happy today and had a bright smile. Pulling up to your shop you unlock it and skip in; setting everything up you sit down at the front desk and pull out a book you brought with you this time to keep you intertied.

After a wile your first customer comes in, hearing the dour open you look up from your book. You didn’t see anyone but hearing some chatter you assumed they were there and went back to reading. You jump when two hands slam down on the counter “HOLLY SH-“ you look up with a frown. There was a girl and a guy; the girl had long black hair and looked at you with a smirk, the guy had his hairs in a ponytail and was smiling at you. You cocked your eyebrow at them setting down your book slowly “how may I help you?” the girl tuck her hands of the counter and put them on her hips “We would like two root beers!” you just give her a blank look “oh… ok.” You stand up and make the drinks and set them on the counter. The guy pays the right amount and thanks you. Assuming that they were on their way you prosed to jam your face back into your book.

After a few minuets you look back up from your book. They were still there. Why were they still here? The girl was looking at you; you look away and look back at your book but you weren’t really reading. A bead of sweat rolls down your forehand.  
The guy finally speaks up “You have a nice shop!” he turns to the girl “Hana you should talk about it in your next stream!” ‘Hana’ turns to him “Ya! I totally should do that!”

You look up from your book “Thank you?” the guy laughs and they both wave good-bye as they head out the dour. Weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post two in one day ;;  
> Im sorry the chapters are so short!! I would make them longer but sometimes the split in between the chapters is used as a writing tool for me so they flow better,,,


	6. Green Is A Friendly Color

To say you were surprised would be an understatement. You were socked. Flabbergasted? Ok you were just socked. The green Ninja stud awkwardly in front of your desk. You gave him a blank stare. He looks down at the flour and scratches his arm. Oh crap I’m staring! You wave at him “I didn’t expect to see you here… sorry for my staring I’m a little socked.” He looks back up at you “oh well seeing as how you meat Zenyatta I figured that I should considering we might be seeing more of each other.” You put your now finished book in your backpack “Ha… good thinking!” you give him a thumbs up. He chuckles at you “Thank you for the complement.” You smile “No prob bob! OH!” you run and get a chair from the back. Setting it down you point to it “For you.” He thanks you and sits down in the chair. “I do hope I’m not imposing.” You wave him off “Nah. Your fine I rarely get much traction so you’re fine.”

“So how did you meat Zenyatta anyway?” you sit in a criss cross position on your chair. “Well I was drifting around and soon I ran into Zenyatta. At first I was reluctant but I came around.”  
“Wow. Do you guys still just go place to place?” he shakes his head yes. “We’ve been staying in one place for longer amounts of time though.” You perk up at this “Well I guess your going to be stuck with me then!” he gives off a soft laugh. “If you guys every need anything just ask, k?” he purks up at this “Sure thing. Although I think we have it covered.” You shrug “The offer still stands.”

After around a hour of talking look to Genji and ask “So were is Zenyatta anyways? What does he even do when going ‘around town’?”  
“Well he manly just try’s to help people buy showing that they can trust him. When it does work it leaves most people with a open mind.” You cocked your head to the side “Well if he wanted to do that why didn’t he just stay with the Shambali?”  
“He believes that connecting with people though smaller groups will work bettor.” You put your hand on your chin in “Hm… I can see where he’s coming from. I mean it worked for you. I think?” he gave a small chuckle “To be honesty I was very resistant at first. I’m glad my sensei is as persistent as he is.” You nod in agreement. Genji stands up from his chair “Well it’s time for me to part ways.” You look at him in surprise “Oh! Ok, well it was nice talking to you.” He bows at you says his good-bye and leaves.


	7. Bikes Are Fun

Deciding to lock up shop you walking over to your bike, as you crouch down to unlock it your hear a soft “Greetings.” jumping a little you turn around as your bike drops to the flour “You need to stop sneaking up on me when my back is turned like that!” Zenyatta gave a small laugh “Main it’s been a wile. How are you?” he tilts his head and says softly “(y/n), it has only been three days.” You puff out your cheeks “W-well still. It’s been a wile.”  
“It seems that I have come a little late. I do hope I’m not inconveniencing you.” you shrug “Nah, I just got off so you’re fine. Hay if you want you can come walk with me!” he nods and says in a chipper tone “I’d be delighted.”

You pick up your bike you pull it to your side, as you to start to walk down the street you hear him ask “So, how is your business doing?” you smiled “It’s going good, I haven’t had as much business as I normally do but I’m still getting customers!” he seamed a little surprised “I would expect such a nice little shop like your to be getting more attraction then that, but its good to hear that its still going well.” you look over you shoulder and give him thumbs up.

As you two walked down the street and past the buss stop, it starts to rain. “Oh! A-ah, shit.” Zenyatta looked at the sky “Oh my… how did I not see this coming earlier?” you look over to him worriedly “I’m sorry but I don’t have a umbrella with me!” looking at your bike you get an idea “OH! If you get on the back of my bike I can double you! Were close to my place and I can give you an umbrella there!” he looks over at you “Are you sure?” you nod with a determined smile. He floats over “I am afraid I don’t know how to do this.” You stand next to him and point and the metal bike cover thing “Just sit here and hold on to me, but make sure you lags don’t touch the back weal.” He hums to clarify that he understands. You both get on the bike and start to book it, at some point you gave him your jacket to make sure that he didn’t get even more wet and malfunction.

 

When you finally get to your place you both run in. Zenyatta takes off your jacket and you get him a towel, when you come back with the peace of fluffy wight cloth back, you hand it to him. He takes it from you “Thank you… and here’s your jacket.” You take it from his hands “Oh ya, thanks.” He dry’s himself the best he can with the towel and hands it back to you. You put the jacket and the towel on top of your dryer. Giving him an umbrella Zenyatta turns to you and says “Well it seems as though I must go.” You wave him off (witch turns out to make you look like your doing jazz hands) “You actually don’t have to go so soon, you can at lest wait till the rain calms a little.” you look out the window; Zenyatta mimics your movements. It was poring outside, you could barley see anything past the spray of water slamming agenst window. You point to the couch "We might as well get comfortable." he nods and sits down next to you. You two sat and talked till the rain lightened enough for him to go. saying your good byes, you watched him float away. You smile fondly.


	8. Friendly Fight

The city you lived in was okay. You didn’t hate it but you didn’t like it ether, the only reason you really stayed was because you had a few friends there and it was the best place for your shop to be. You probably got way more business then other shops like yours that happened to be out of town. Some would ask way you didn’t exactly like the place you happened to live. Well to put it simply it wasn’t nearly as bad as King’s row but it wasn’t even close to Numbani ether. It was also a very racist place when it came to the pour Omnic’s who happened to live here. To be honest that’s the main reason why you were so awkward around Zenyatta when first meeting him, you didn’t want to disappoint him even if you didn’t happen to know him!

Sometimes you wish you had stayed out of it though, but every time you tried you just felt like an even worse person. Your parents always told you to try and look at other people’s opinions from every angle and to try and understand them; you just couldn’t understand why people hated Omnic’s so much as to go as far as to hurt them. Sure they’ve made mistakes in the past but they trying to get along now and if you look at it there must have been a RESON as to why they started the war in the first place.

When you told people that they were being racist they usually denied it; and that is what you were dealing with right now. Standing between a human and an Omnic, not the best place to be. You had your arms spread out like a fence and your bike in front of you trying to keep the human from getting closer to the Omnic standing behind you. The human was slandering and being overall aggressive towards the Omnic when you biked past them on your way back from work and you really couldn’t just leave them like that. Why could people just get along? You looked up at the human as they cursed at you and told you to get out of the way. You tuck in a shaky breath “Please stop…” they narrowed their eyes at you and said in a sharp tone “What?” you sighed and closed your eyes “Please leave them alone.”

“And why should I listen to you?” they hissed; you opened your eyes again “Ill call the cops.” No you wouldn’t, the cops wouldn't give a shit; they were just as bad as every other person here. If things escalate ill have to defend my self… you patted your pocket to see if your small pocketknife was still there, thankfully it was. Not wanting to the fight to escalate you take a step back to give them space. The Omnic was basically hiding behind you at this point. You pull you pocketknife out of you pocket just enough for the human to see, they scoff and walk away. As they walk out of sight you were pulled into a hug “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I was so worried they were going to attack me!” you give a nervous laugh and pat there back “no probe bob.” They correct you and tell you their name “Right… pfft…” they give you one last thanks and walk away. You watched them walk away with a censured look. Why did someone Zenyatta ever come to a place like this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so short!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the ride!


End file.
